Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez
by Gothic Rose
Summary: My sequel to 'Curse of the Black Pearl'. Will's missing, and suddenly half the Caribbean is after Elizabeth! Not to mention a little problem with the cursed treasure of Cortez! A surefire adventure awaits... Please RR! (Ch. 10 Up!)
1. Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:** Hello, darlings! This is the new-and-improved, edited version of Chapter One, for those of you who are long-time readers. Guarenteed to be typo-free and thrills a'plenty! I'm going through and editing ALL my chapters for maximum reader happiness ^.^ For those of you who are "new" to this story, it takes place not long after _Pirates of the Caribbean : Curse of the Black Pearl_ ends, and yes, it is a sequel. Enjoy! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short… it was to begin with, but I did add quite a bit to it. It's just one of those chapters that can't be long no matter how hard I try. O_o Sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack Sparrow (unfortunately), or Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner (Swann), Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel, etc. etc. All of them belong to Disney, yadda yadda. You get the picture. HOWEVER, "Mandie Hannet" is my creation (and also appears in the comic "Oh, Captain!" by Steph Chateau) as is Captain Amien. ^^; Enjoy!**_  
  
_**

-------**__**

**_  
Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez  
_****Chapter One :** Monkey See, Monkey Do  
  
-------  
  
"Morning, love." Will Turner gently touched his wife's cheek as he lay in bed beside her, fairly early in the day.  
  
"Mmm..." Elizabeth smiled, opening her eyes slowly. "Morning."  
  
Will kissed her on the cheek before rising to get dressed, the early light of the day peeking through the curtains in the bedroom. "Have ye chosen our vacation spot yet, Miss Turner?" He flashed her a charming grin as she sat up, sheets pulled to her chest with a smile.  
  
"Aye, and if I tell you, will you remember to call me Elizabeth?"  
  
He grinned. "Perhaps."  
  
The two finished dressing, and Will headed out to the blacksmith's shop, as usual. The sun was shining brightly by now, and brightened up the shop quite a bit when Will tugged open the windows.  He loved the morning, especially in the shop.  This place had practically been his home since he'd come to Port Royale, everything about it was so familiar.  The anvils, the hot fires, the rack that he held assorted weaponry on. Everything about it pleased him, in every way.  It was his 'happy place', so to speak, and probably always would be.  
  
He picked up a sword from the fire, idly twirling it in one hand as he surveyed it. His work hadn't been as good, lately, but what could he do? He'd been distracted.  Odd things had been happening, lately, things even he couldn't explain.  But it was probably all nothing, as it usually was. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as there came a loud crash from behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" He held the red-hot sword defensively ahead of him, cautiously approaching one of the dusty corners where he had first fought the great pirate captain, Jack Sparrow.  He could see the fire burning behind a large sack, silhouetting a figure of some sort. He immediately tore the sack away, half expecting to see the Captain again.  
  
However, he did not reveal Jack- but a small, familiar monkey of the same name. Will's eyes widened. "What the hell..." A glint of golden metal from the monkey's paw caught Will's eye.  "The medallion!" he exclaimed. He lunged forward, and all at once the monkey darted away at the sound of a trigger release from behind Will.  
  
"Not so fast, Turner." Will spun around, coming face to face with Pintel, one of the few remaining members of Barbossa's crew. "You're coming with me."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Elizabeth made her way down to the shop, a basket tucked under one arm.  She knocked on the door a moment, frowning slightly as no one answered. She poked her head inside curiously. "Will?" She frowned a bit more, stepping in and glancing around. Something was wrong, very wrong. And Will was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Will, where are-' She froze. The dirty ground just in front of her was littered with dusty, unfamiliar footprints - two sets from men, and one set belonging to what appeared to be a small, furry creature. "Monkey..." she breathed, stepping forward a bit. She let out a small gasp, taking up an object in her hand and dusting it off. It was, indeed, what she had thought it was; but at the same time, it scared her more than it should have. Elizabeth had only found half of the gold piece! So where was the other half?  
  
She searched the shop over with no luck, before grabbing one of the many hanging swords and running down to the docks, lifting her skirts up to her knees to increase her speed. Knowing she couldn't get what she wanted by propriety or sheer dumb luck, she skillfully snuck up behind one of the guards and held the sword to his neck, standing on her tiptoes so she could speak right into his ear. "Mister Garnet," she said, rather harshly. "Prepare me a ship."  
  
He opened his mouth to object, but she quickly interrupted him, bringing the sword closer to his flesh with even harsher words. "We are going to Tortuga."


	2. Old Aquantainces, New Predicaments

**Author's Note:** Getting rid of the original A/N here.  To make a long story short, this chapter is dedicated to MrsPitt. ^_^ Please review! Oh yeah, and I changed the name of this chapter. Teehee.  
  
**__**

-------**__**

**_  
Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez  
_****Chapter Two :** Old Acquaintances, New Predicaments  
  
-------  
  
It was a short journey from Port Royale to Tortuga, and went quite well for having a three person crew; four, with Elizabeth.  The navyman, Mr. Garnet, had come without a fuss, and grabbed two of the younger, inexperienced sailors as help.  However, they had refused to stay in Tortuga upon dropping Elizabeth off, and immediately headed home to Port Royale.

Evening was now setting in on the small thieves' town, and Elizabeth, slightly out of place in her fancy clothes, made her way into the local pub, where she was greeted immediately by the bartender – who happened to be a girl of seventeen, and not your typical pub hand.  The girl's messy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was clad in a tight fitting red dress that seemed as if it would have been better suited to a whore.  She leaned casually against the counter, surveying Elizabeth as she approached the bar.

"Can I 'elp ye, lass?"  The girl studied Elizabeth over curiously, noting her appearance.

"Er, actually…" Elizabeth glanced around.  "I'm looking for a Captain Jack Sparrow…"

The girl laughed aloud. "Cap'n Sparrow? An' who's ye that wants to know?"

"Elizabeth."

The bartender arched an eyebrow.  "Aye…" She sighed, probably disappointed that Elizabeth wasn't buying anything.  "Try the back room, lassie.  An' next time at least buy yerself a rum…"

"I don't drink…" She spoke idly as she headed toward the backroom, eyes peeled for the Captain.

Lo and behold, there sat Jack – his usual drunken self relaxed at a small table with a few other assorted scallywags. He laughed loudly, lifting his flask of rum as he narrated a story to the others in a rather obnoxious manner. "Aye, an' then 'e says – 'that one!' An' I looked at 'im…" He continued rambling, not even noticing Elizabeth, even though most of the folks in the room had turned to stare.

She put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat slightly. "Mister Sparrow!" Jack looked up, flashing her a drunken, toothy grin.

"Ah, Lizzie! Ye've made it t'Tor…Tor…" His expression went blank for a moment, before he rose, grinning daftly and holding out a flask of rum to Elizabeth. "Tortuga! Tha's it! An' 'ave some rum, lass!"

She backed up slightly, blinking with disgust. "Mister Sparrow, I daresay you've had enough rum, and one of us must stay sober!"

"Stay sober, lass?" Jack laughed heartily, swaying slightly where he stood. "Now wot's the fun in that, eh?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not here for 'fun', Jack." Several of the other drunkards let out 'Oohh…'s as Elizabeth called him by his first name.

"Well than why are ye here? And where's tha' rash husband o' yers?"

"I...don't know." She bit her lip, glancing downwards at this remark.

"Ah…wait, wot?" He set down his flask of rum, actually taking interest in the situation at hand. 

"He's gone, Jack! I went to the shop the other day and…and…" She took a deep breath, then pulled the piece of the medallion she had found in the shop from her pocket, holding it out to Jack, whos eyes went wide. 

"Where did you get tha'…"

"I found it. In the shop. That monkey had been there…" She glanced up at him, rather sadly. "Oh, Jack, they've taken Will…!" 

"WOT?! Who?! When?!" He turned back to the others, grinning in his typical fashon. "'scuse me, gentlemen…" He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, practically dragging her to a second back room. "'oo's taken Will?!" For once in his life, Jack's expression was serious.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I don't know, Jack! I got to the shop…and he was gone! But…the medallion…and…" She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes, as Jack quickly racked his mind for an idea of how to deal with an emotional woman. 

"Alrigh', alrigh', calm down now, lass…" He slid an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, and handed her one of his less than 'clean-pressed' handkerchiefs, which she gladly accepted.

"Jack, he's gone! What if…what if I never see him again?!" She turned to him, obviously terrified that this would be the outcome of the situation.

"Aw, now don' say that, luv! We'll find 'im! We just need to…" He thought a minute. He had no idea what to do, and now obviously had to stop his 'vacation' early. He looked at the piece of the medallion once more. "Lizzie…" Elizabeth looked up, too upset to yell at him for calling him that. "We're goin' on a bit of a trip, savvy?"

"A…trip?" Her eyes went wide.

"Aye. Pack yer things…well, tha' is, if ye have any…" He eyed her dress a moment. "And I'll meet ye at the Pearl in an hour or so." Elizabeth nodded. "Ah, an luv?  Go an' get Anamaria…Gibbs…the others. I can't command a ship all by me onesie…" He winked, before flipping a few shillings to the bartender. "See ye' in a few weeks, Mandie, lest ye care to join us!" He started for the door, leaving a confused and anxious Elizabeth behind in the bar.


	3. Wenches Too

**Author's Note:** Another one dedicated to MrsPitt!  This one's also been touched up a bit too, by the way. Obviously. ^_^ Enjoy! I LOVE COMMENTS!  
  
**__**

-------**__**

**_  
Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez  
_****Chapter Three :** Wenches Too  
-------  
  
"Alright!" Jack rubbed his hands together as he marched along the deck of the Pearl, studying his crew.  One by one, he called out the names. 

"Gibbs!"

"Aye!" Mr. Gibbs straightened his posture slightly.

"O'Malley! Cotton!"

"Aye!" The other man was accounted for by a squawking parrot

"Collis…!" He continued down the line, until he reached the end, smiling devilishly. "Anamaria and our darling Miss Hannet."

Anamaria smirked as the girl who had bartended at the pub narrowed her eyes at Jack, though she was now clad in breeches and a blouse, along with her corset. "Tha's Mandie to you!"

"Right, right…" He waved a dismissive hand.  "And Elizabeth…?" He looked around for her curiously, before he finally spotted her.

"Aye." She stepped up to the line, now clad in one of her frilly blouses and a pair of Jack's breeches. "I borrowed a pair of your pants, I hope you don't mind…" Jack shook his head, almost in disbelief.

"No,  no, quite alright luv. Now let's be off!" With a clasp of his hands, everyone was off in a flurry, except Mandie and Elizabeth. Jack turned to Mandie first. "Glad ye decided t'join us after all…now 'ow about a rum, luv?" Mandie glared, pointing a finger at him as she started off. "I am not your wench, Jack Sparrow!"

"Keep tellin' yerself that, luv!" He cheerfully turned to Elizabeth. "Now…'ow about that medallion?" Elizabeth, however, folded her arms.

"No. Not until I see Will."

Jack sighed, swaying in Elizabeth's direction and waving his arms slightly. "Now, wot if we need it t'get 'im back?" He slid an arm around her shoulder. "I'll get 'im to ye, or ye to him, whichever be your fancy. I swear it on me life."

Elizabeth glanced over at him. "Jack…"

"No no, listen luv! I'll be sure we get 'im-"

"Jack!"

"Now, look. Ye just give me tha'-"

"Jack, I'm not giving you the medallion!" She moved away as Jack gazed at her, rather downheartedly.

"Why not?!"

"Because! I want to be completely sure that Will is safe." Somewhat hesitantly, she took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry." Jack nodded, smiling slightly as he kissed her hand. 

"Quite alright, luv." He turned, shouting to the others. "Anchors away, lads!"

"Ahem?" Mandie's eyes narrowed from her spot at the anchor. Jack rolled his eyes, waving his hand rather dismissively.

"Wenches too…"

"JACK SPARROW-"

"'ey!" He stumbled backwards as Mandie lunged toward him, sword in hand.  As Jack quickly pulled out his own sword, Elizabeth let out a gasp, and Anamaria burst out into full-blown laughter.

"…YOU FILTHY, THIEVING-"

Elizabeth clasped a hand over her mouth while Anamaria moved away from the wheel to her. "Don' worry, luv!" She spoke between fits of laughter, watching as Mandie and Jack fought.

"…Now tha's a bit harsh, luv, I-"

"But she's going to kill him!" Elizabeth watched in horror. "Or at least the other way around…"

"…BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER-"

"I didn' mean it, I didn' mean it…"

"…DON'T TOUCH ME…!" Mandie's words were accompanied by a loud clash as the two swords collided.

"Oh 'e'll be fine!" Anamaria continued snickering to herself as she returned to the wheel.

"Now ye'll call me Mandie, or the rum's overboard!" Somehow the bartendress had managed to get Jack against the side of the boat, the blade of her weapon to his neck, and her free hand clenched around his sword.

"Fine, fine! Mandie! Jes'…don' touch the rum, luv…" He attempted to gently push her away, and she quickly re-sheathed her sword, dropping Jack's to the ground as she stalked off.

Jack laughed somewhat nervously as he approached the two girls, using a ripped piece of his sleeve to bandage his hand. "Fiesty one, that wench…"

"Like a tiger…" Elizabeth laughed slightly, approaching him to help with his hand while Anamaria continued steering the boat.

"Aye…" He grinned wickedly, taking the wheel from Ana and giving it a good spin before turning to Elizabeth with the same wicked expression. "Ye should see 'er in bed!"


	4. Old Friends

Oh wow…how cool is this? Yet ANOTHER chapter from me?!  
I LOVE Creative Writing!!! ^____^

  
Lessie….this chapter is for…um…KRISTEN! Yeah! Because she was like all "What are you writing? O.o" In fourth period. W00t.

And, also, "Girls Not Grey" by AFI is really inspirational for some reason. ^.^

  
Chapter Four – "Old Friends"

---------

Days later, the _Pearl_ was still at sea, and there had been no sign of Will or the remaining members of Barbossa's crew. Elizabeth stood near the bow, gazing blankly into the fog that hovered just over the water.  She twisted the ends of her sleeves in her hands anxiously, scanning what she could see of the horizon for ships.

Jack let Anamaria take the wheel for a spell, abandoning his position to join Elizabeth at her side.  "Any luck?"  Elizabeth shook her head, glancing downward.

"No.  There hasn't been a single ship…" She sighed, turning away slightly.  Jack slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Get some rest, luv. Ye've hardly-"

"No. I have to find him, Jack…" She glanced up at him sadly. "He means the world to me…" Jack smiled.

"I promise I'll take ye to 'im, luv.  Ye've got to believe me.  But ye need to sleep. I'll wake ye if there's news." Elizabeth merely nodded, starting down below deck to her quarters.

"Jack sighed as he returned to his post, where Anamaria was chomping on an apple.  As Jack took the wheel, she leaned against a mast nearby, twirling the fruit between her fingers. "Jack," she began, glancing up at him. "Do you even have the faintest idea where we're going?"

He grinned. "Not in the slightest, luv." Anamaria rolled her eyes. "But I do know where I need to go to find out where I'm going!" It was a lucky thing Anamaria was used to Jack's muddled thoughts.

"And where's that, Jack Sparrow?" She smiled slightly.

"The 'eart of the Caribbean, luv." He leaned against the mast beside her, one hand still on the wheel. "The piece she has is small, but the gold will still call to them."

"You think so?" He nodded as she glanced over to him.

"Aye. Though, now we've got to figure out where the rest of the pieces are." Anamaria looked to him curiously. 

"Pieces? As in…more than one? But the piece Elizabeth has was a half…!" Jack shook his head.

"It was a third. And my best bet is that the other two pieces are in more than two pieces by now."

"And how are ye so sure it's only a third?"

"I've 'eld the coins, luv. You 'aven't."

"Right. Get back t'the wheel, Sparrow." Jack laughed, sliding his free arm around Ana's waist.

"Wot, ye sick of me already?" She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I was sick of you ten years ago, Jack…" Jack smirked. "Ah, lies…" Anamaria rolled her eyes once again, pulling away and heading for the bow.

"How far out are we?"

"Far enough."

"Why not just stay in Tortuga?" She turned to face him. "They'd find us there just as easy as they'd find us here."

He gazed out at the horizon, thinking about this. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Jack…"

"Ah ah, luv. Captain Jack, savvy?"

Just as Anamaria was about to respond, she let out a small gasp. "Is that…them?" Extending a finger to the fog, she pointed out a small ship materializing just a bit a ways from the _Pearl_.

"Perhaps…" Jack gave the wheel a few good spins, pulling alongside the other boat. He motioned for Anamaria to take the wheel before hopping onto the rail of the _Pearl_, holding onto the rigging. "Yo ho…!"

At the sound of Jack's voice, a tall man with his somewhat-dreaded curly black hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out into view with a grin.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" 

Jack grinned. "Well if it isn' ol' Boostrap Bill…"


	5. From His Watery Grave

**Author's  Note:** OMIGOD! Sorry for the wait. *dies laughing* I…erm…laziness. Yeah.  Y'now how it is. Anyway…I can't remember what happens in this chapter…so I can't really give you a heads up on it. n_n'  But uhhh…yeah. Hope you like it. **sheepish giggles**

**_The Wrath of Cortez  
_****Ch. 5 -  **From His Watery Grave

Anamaria's eyes widened. "William?! Y ou're…alive?!"

"Barely…"  The man who greatly resembled his son hopped aboard the _Pearl_ as he pulled a small rum pouch from his shirt, taking a swig of the sweet liquid inside.  "It's a long story…"

Jack laughed, taking back to the wheel.  "We've got plenty o' time, mate!"  Jack then snickered slightly. "MANDIE!"

His reply came as a shout from below deck.  "WHAT?!"

"THREE RUMS, LUV?"

Conveniently enough, Elizabeth made her way upstairs.  "What's all the… racket…"  She blinked in astonishment at the sight of Bootstrap.  "Will…?"

"Eh?" Bootstrap looked up as Jack laughed heartily.

"Nay, m'lady! Yer lookin' at Bootstrap Bill Turner!"  Elizabeth blinked once more.

"But…I thought you were…"  Bootstrap grinned.

"Dead!"

"Well, yes!"  Elizabeth frowned as Jack chuckled and started in on one of the rums Mandie had brought up.

"Yer gonna get that a lot, mate." Jack snickered slightly, Bootstrap nodding in agreement.

"I know."  He leaned against a mast as he began to tell his tale.  "Well, ye may know by now how the others tied a cannonball to me and left me for dead, aye?"  The others nodded.  "Well, not to insult yer crew any, Jack, but-"

"By all means, insult away mate!"  He grinned as Bootstrap snickered.

"Well, they really aren't the brightest-"

"They're stupid!"

"Obnoxious…" Anamaria chimed in.

"Rather thick-headed…"  Elizabeth commented as well.

"Garrulous-"

"Dolts, I know."  Bootstrap chuckled.  "Any'ays, it wasn' too hard to pull off a pair of boots when they're goin' down an' you're goin' up…plus, immortal men can't drown.

Jack cracked up. "So where ye been these past ten years?!"  Bootstrap grinned.

"Bidin' me time!  In yer own words, mate, I was waitin' for the opportune moment!"

"So…"  Elizabeth frowned slightly, trying to process things.  "What makes now the 'opertune moment', exactly?"

Bootstrap sighed.  "There was a monkey I found in a pub some fortnights ago;"

"Jack."  Jack nodded as he spoke, before turning to the others.  Upon seeing the confused looks on their faces, he waved a dismissive hand.  "Carry on…"

"Well, you see-"  Bootstrap took a swig of his rum. "I saw th'damn thing had one of those coins, and made it my point to see to it that nothin' like last time happened again! So I took me hammer, smashed it to bits, thirds to be exact, an' scattered 'em about the Caribbean!" Despite Bootstrap's prideful look, Jack, Elizabeth, and Anamaria all gasped in unison.

"WHAT?!?"  They all started talking at once.

"Will, he's-"

"An' now we've gotta-"

"Bloody 'ell, I need more rum…"

Bootstrap blinked, waving his arms a bit.  "Wait, wait.  Wot about Will?  An' where's the rum?"  Elizabeth sighed.

"Will. Your son.  He was kidnapped…we think.  And probably by the same pirates who want all of the coins!"  Bootstraps eyes widened as Elizabeth spoke.

"Bloody 'ell…"

"Aye.  An' now we've got to hunt him down…and the pieces of the coin."

"But…'ow?!"

Elizabeth sighed, rising and turning away.  "I already have one of the pieces."

"Aye… an' jus' who are ye anyway, lass?"

Jack spoke up.  "Lady Elizabeth Turner."  Bootstrap arched a curious eyebrow as Elizabeth nodded.

"Will is…my husband…" She glanced downward, drying her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"Your…"  Bootstrap blinked, apparently in awe.  Before he could say any more, however, he was interrupted by loud squawking noises from the Crow's Nest.

"EARP! Land ahoy, mates!"  Jack and Anamaria squinted into the distance at the sound of Mister Cotton's Parrot.

Sure enough, just barely on the horizon was a tiny spit of land-  the very island Jack had been marooned on twice before; only this time, there was a different sort of person stranded on the beach, and for once it wasn't Jack Sparrow.


	6. Back on Rum Island

**Author's Note: **YEE! Another update from…yours truly!  This one's dedicated to Allie…YES, ALLIE! FINALLY DEDICATING TO YOU! XD  
  
**_Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez_**  
**Ch. 6 – **Back on Rum Island

------

            "Ahoy, ahoy!"  The voice seemed strangely far away as the _Pearl_ closed in on it.  Jack, Anamaria, and Bootstrap went about tending to the rigging as Elizabeth leaned against the railing.  The person standing on the beach wasn't Will.  She already knew.  The sound of his voice, the way he stood; none of Will's traits matched up with those of the stranger standing on the small spit of land.

            Upon noting Elizabeth's disappointment, Jack swaggered over to her and swung an arm around her shoulder.  "Don' worry, luv!"  Elizabeth gave him a skeptical look.  "Maybe that marooned sailor there can give us a bit o' direction, aye?  Then we'll get yer luv an' bring ye both back to Tortuga for a bit o' rum, savvy?"

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes in response.  "Jack, we're not going to-"

            "-An' ye make a fine drunk, lass!  R'member when we was both on that there island an'-"  
            "JACK! I will not be getting drunk, nor do I wish to remember that night!"

            "But luv…"  Jack put on his best pout face, but Elizabeth just rolled her eyes again and started into the rowboat that would take them ashore.  Jack swaggered over as well, peeking over the edge before hopping in next to Anamaria. "All ready, luvs?"

            "Oh, wait, Jack-" Elizabeth was cut off, however, as Jack pulled a small dagger from its sheath and flat out sliced the ropes to the small boat, so they quickly fell into the sea, water splashing up over the sides of the boat and soaking all of them after the quick fall.

            "Nevermind." Elizabeth grumbled, smoothing out her borrowed breeches and wringing out her hair as Anamaria snickered.  
            "Yer out at sea, lass. Ye've got t'get used to the water!" Anamaria relaxed in the boat as Jack began to row.

            "Well...yes, I know. But we could have very well reeled ourselves down!"

            "Yer sailin' with Cap'n Jack, sweets! Would ye've expected anythin' less?"

            "Well…no…"

            "There. My point exactly."

            Once they finally got ashore, Elizabeth studied the stranded salt over.  His hair was nappy, yet pulled back into a loose ponytail, and his clothes were tattered and torn from many days at sea.  Of course, after surveying him over more carefully, she noticed that his hands were bound together.

            "Might ye free a stranded soul?" Elizabeth reached forward, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

            "Stop. Tis a trap."

            "A trap?!" Elizabeth gasped. "But…Jack, this poor man is stranded…and he's tied up!" The man nodded earnestly. 

            "Aye, so he is…" Jack quickly whipped the man's pistol out of it's holster ("'EY! Tha's mine!") and flipped open the barrel, dumping out a pile of bullets onto the sand as Anamaria gasped.

            "This man's not stranded! I know quite well, mates… any guesses why?" Anamaria went about tackling the man to the ground, sword to his neck, while Elizabeth wrinkled her forehead in thought.

            "Because…because…" All the sudden it hit her and she let out a small gasp. "Because when a pirate is marooned-"

            "He only gets one shot." Elizabeth spun around and gasped at the site of Commodore Norrington himself, who was chuckling upon finishing Elizabeth's sentence for her.

            Jack turned around as well, speaking through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?!"

            Norrington ignored Jack, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and studying her over. "Elizabeth, darling, what happened to your clothes?"

            She gritted her teeth. "It's none of your business."

            "But of course it is! You are still the governors daughter…and as _Commodore_, I've been sent to see to it that you are returned home safely, and that your captor is killed.

            "My captor?!" Jack stepped forward, preparing to draw his sword.

            "Now jus' you wait, Norrington! If anyone's bein' a captor, it's Lizzie 'ere!  She's the one who came after me in Tortuga t'help me rescue the whelp!"

            Norrington scowled. "Is this true, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth stepped back with a scowl of her own, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her.

            "Yes…! It is! And besides that, Commodore, I am a grown woman, and fully old enough to make my own-"

            "_But_ with a governor for a father, we both still must abide by his orders. Now come with me." Anamaria now rose, leaving the "stranded" man lying on the ground unconscious.

            "She doesn' have to take orders from you, ye filthy maggot!"

            Norrington glared. "She is a lady, much unlike yourself, and is to take orders as such. Now get on the boat." He directed his last statement to Elizabeth, who stood her ground.

            "No."

            "Get on the boat!"

            "NO!"

            Norrington lunged forward to grab her, but Jack was quicker.  He slipped between the two, wielding his sword at Norrington and prepared to fight. "Don't ye' dare lay a hand on her!"

            Norrington lifted his chin, pulling out his own sword. "I do not take advice from _pirates_."

            "It wasn't advice." Jack growled, getting in Norrington's face. "It was an order."  Norrington immediately swung his sword, but Jack jumped out of the way quickly to the sound of metal on metal as his weapon met Norringtons. Instantly, the air was alive with metallic notes as the two dueled, fighting to the death as they danced across the sand, leaving scattered footprints and broken shells behind them.

            It was a war of the worlds, a competition between the best of the best.  Norrington was obviously well known for his fencing skills, and Jack- well, he was just the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. No further ado and no excessive explanation required.  But it was definitely the duel of all duels.  Anamaria and Elizabeth watched silently from the shade of a palm, the unconscious imposter of a sailor at their feet as they gazed upon the match.

            Finally, after it seemed as if all hell had broken loose and the men had fought for ages, Jack had Norrington backed to the furthest edge of a large rock, only a step away from falling to the shallows of Davy Jones' Locker.

            "Don't you _dare_ touch 'er, mate, or I'll be sure you'll end up where ye belong!" Jack hissed at Norrington, pushing his sword forward just a bit more to cause the commodore to have to step closer to the edge.

            "I am a Commodore! You are a mere _captain_! As if I would take orders from-"

            Jack merely sighed. "Don' say I didn' warn ye, mate…" he then gave his sword a good thrust, sending it into Norringtons shoulder and pushing the man over the side of the rock into the water. The sea below the large boulder churned red for a good moment, and Jack new that at any minute the sharks would be coming. "Anamaria!" He called, returning to the group. "Skewer our new little friend, would ye lass?" Anamaria arched an eyebrow.

            "Skewer?"  
            "Aye. Kill 'im! Toss 'im to the sharks! Off a cliff! Break a rum bottle o'er 'is 'ead or somethin'! But we can' have 'im runnin' around with us!" Jack then proceeded to wander toward the other side of the island to check the old rum stash, just in case.

            "Who…is he?" Elizabeth blinked down at the stranded man as Anamaria shrugged.

            "Not the faintest clue. But 'e's going to die."

            "Oh…that's a shame."

            "Not really. Any'ay. Any las' words from ye, lassie?"

            "Erm…well…good riddance to him, if he was with Norrington!"

            "Aye, that-"

            "And he bloody well deserves it, and-"

            "And…?"

            "Oh, can I do it?"

            "Wait…what?" Anamaria's eyes widened with shock.

            "Oh let me kill him! Please?" Elizabeth pleaded with Anamaria, obviously yearning for some sort of adventure.

            "Oh I suppose…" She handed the girl a sword, watching as Elizabeth gave the man a good stab in the chest before handing it back.  Jack returned a moment later, surveying the scene.

            "Ah! Ana! I see ye've taken care of 'im already!"

            "Actually, Elizabeth did…"

            "Oh, tha's a good one! Come now, back to the boat…"

            Elizabeth merely snickered to herself as she followed a confused Anamaria and a rambling Jack to the small rowboat.  Sure, she'd never dreamed she'd ever kill a man; but when the man was one of her former suitors…well, she didn't think she needed a legitimate reason. 


	7. Amien's Interrogation

Pirates of the Caribbean: _The Wrath of Cortez  
_Ch. 7 – Aimen's Interrogation  
  
---------- 

As morning's first light slowly descended on the Caribbean, an injured someone stirred in his cell.  Every muscle in his body ached, and he felt as if his head was about to explode.  He lay there in the shadows, watching the sun slowly seep in through the cracks in the ship's frame.  He could have basked in the tranquility of it forever,  but forever meant nothing to pirates, and his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud clanging noise.

"Turner!"  A gruff voice called out,  causing Will to lift his aching head.  "Get up.  The Cap'n wan's ter see ya."  A slightly confused look adorned wills face as he slowly rose with a sigh.  The Captain was harsh, crude.  No doubt he'd end up being commanded to dive in search of the gold, again – a task he now completed, with fail, on a daily basis – but he felt that the next time he had to dive, he wouldn't be able to resurface again.

He made his way to the Captain's wuarters, a soft, yet bitter feminine voice greeted him there.

"Did you sleep well, William?"  He nodded.

"As well as one can in captive."

"I see…"  The captain's chair slowly turned, revealing Amien, a young woman no older than twenty one, clad in an off-white tunic and corset with breeches the color of raspberry wine.  Her hair was as black as the night sky, cascading in a sea of curls down onto her shoulders beneath an extravagant hat the same color as her breeches. 

"Mister Turner…" she began, rising and pacing slowly across the room.  "Tell me about this… _wife_ of yours."

"Elizabeth?"

"Aye."

"What about her, m'lady?"  The captain grumbled.

"Take a seat, Turner."  She crossed back to her desk, side-saddling it so that she was sitting on it with her legs off to one side.  "I want to know all about her.  Her name.  Her parents.  Where she is."

"Her name is Elizabeth…as you know…and her father is the governor of Port Royale…"

"And her mother?"

"She doesn't-"

"Yes.  She does.  Be logical, William."  Will cast his gaze downward.  
            "I do not know."

"You lie!"

"No!  She's…she's never told me."  Amien snickered, hopping off the desk and circling Will.

"And you say you've loved her forever?"  The captain laughed, folding her hands behind her back.  "I think, perhaps, she does not return your feelings!"  Will stayed silent, watching the floor.  "If she cared about you so, wouldn't she have let you in on her little secrets?"

Will was furious.  "It's not my business!"  
            "Of course it is!"  Amien moved behind him, sliding her hands onto his shoulders.  "You two are married now.  You should keep no secrets from each other…"  With each word, the captain moved closer, until she merely had to breathe her words into Will's ear to be heard.

"Why…why does it matter to you?"  Will tensed up as she touched him, wishing he could just jump up and leave.

"Her mother was a whore, Turner."  She gently slid her hands down onto his chest, toying with the collar of his shirt.  "She was nothing but a filthy harlot from London… why else do you think she never talks about her?"

Will's breath quickened.  "It's not true… you…  you don't even know her!"  Amien shook her head, smiling wryly.

"No… no.  I don't know her.  But I know her mother."  Her hands moved further down his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder.  "Does the name Mary Keaton ring a bell?"  Upon no response from Will, she chuckled slightly, her warm breath tingling his neck.  "She was a pretty little thing, so I hear."

"H…how do you know?!"  He leaned his head back slightly as the lady captain nipped gently at his neck.  He hated what she was saying, but somehow he believed it.

She carefully slipped around in front of him, sliding onto his lap.  "Let's just say a little bird told me."  She nipped at Will's neck a bit more as he slid a hesitant arm around her waist.  "After all…" she continued, whispering in his ear.  "Is it really so hard to believe? Like mother, light daughter…"

Will's eyes narrowed.  "Elizabeth is _not _ a whore!  Don't you dare insult her in such manner!"  Amien pulled back slightly, gazing into Will's eyes, her own crystalesque orbs glowing with hints of sympathy.

"Then where is she now?  She's obviously not come to your rescue…"  After a moment, Will's expression fell.  He knew the captain had a point, and that he had been beat.  Amien knew this too, apparently, for her mouth slipped into a wry smile.  "That's what I thought."

Ever so gently she leaned forward, drawing Will into a deep, enchanting kiss.  As he kissed her back, nothing else mattered.  Elizabeth was in the past now, and all that mattered, for the moment, was that he was here with Amien, and she seemed to care for him in a way no one else ever had.


	8. Just A Nightmare

Pirates of the Caribbean: _The Wrath of Cortez  
_Ch. 8 – Just a Nightmare  
  
---------- 

            "Luv, luv!"  Jack gave Elizabeth a good shake, causing the girl's eyes to flutter open immediately.  "Tis just a nightmare is all!"  Elizabeth took a shaky breath, nodding as she sat up slowly.

            "Nightmare. Right. J…Jack, what are you doing in here?" Her eyes went huge before shrinking back to normal size as Jack ran a hand through her hair.

            "Ye were screamin'! I came t'see who was attackin' ye…none but a dream, luv."  He sat down on the bed beside her, pulling her close in a gentle hug. "Nothin's happenin'…ye'r safe here, aboard the _Pearl_, and none of yer nightmares are true. A'right?" Elizabeth smiled a bit, nodding slightly.

            "It…it just seemed so real, Jack.  I was there…everything was happening right there in front of me! And….and they didn't even realize…"

            "Shhhh…" Jack smoothed her hair a bit more.  "What 'appened?"

            "I…they…"

            "Take yer time, luv." Elizabeth nodded.

            "I wasn't there…but I could see everything… there was a woman… her ship had just reached Port Royale and a boy had brought a chest for her, saying it was a gift from her husband…"  Jack listened attentively, still gently stroking Elizabeth's hair.  "As the woman knelt to open the chest-" she suddenly stopped.

            "Aye…?"

"The…the boy shot her! And then he _apologized_…"  Elizabeth turned to Jack, her eyes laced with fear.  "Jack, the woman looked like me.  Or my mother."  Jack sighed.

            "Was only a dream, luv!  B'sides, I have no plans to steer us in to Port Royale anytime soon.  So ye'r safe 'ere wiff me."  Elizabeth smiled slightly, but it quickly faded.

            "But…but Jack… what if it really was my mother?  Wh…what if it really happened?"

            "Well then… what was your mother's name?"

            "…what?"

            "Her name, luv!  I'll find out fer ye!"

            "Jack…" she bit her lip, almost embarrassed.  "I…I'd rather not."  Jack blinked in confusion.  "I'd just rather not know."

            Jack nodded.  "Well…er…I'll let ye get back to sleep, then."  He smiled briefly before heading back on deck.  "Bill!"  he called out,  causing a head to rise up from amidst the rigging.  "I need a word!"

            Bootstrap nodded, and Jack joined him in the crow's nest.  "What troubles ye, Captain?"  Jack sighed slightly.

            "I know ye've met a great many people, Bootstrap.  Elizabeth.  She seem familiar to you?"  Bootstrap nodded.

"Aye.  Too familiar."  Jack arched an eyebrow.  "Her mother – it was her ship I jumped when I broke the gold piece."

"So…she…" Jack spoke slowly, putting things together.

"So her mother has one of the pieces." Jacks eyes swelled to the size of saucers.

"Well where is she now?!"  Bootstrap shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

"We need that piece.  If Norrington came all the way out to the middle of nowhere to get her, there's got to be a good reason why… and I bet ye it has to do wiff that piece." Bootstrap shook his head.

"Good luck, mate.  If I knew where to take you, I would.  But I've not got a clue, an' theres naught in it for me."

* * *

Some time later,  Anamaria knocked lightly on Elizabeth's cabin door, poking her head in.  "Anyone awake?

"Aye."  Elizabeth looked up from her spot at the window momentarily before gazing back out at the sea.  Anamaria quietly slipped in,  taking a seat on the edge of the empty bed.

"Ye'r really worried about 'im, aye lass?"  Elizabeth nodded.

            "Aye… I've just got this horrible feeling that something's wrong…  even though I don't know what."

            "Ah… I know the feeling."  A long pause.  "But…one question for ye. Reason why I came, in fact."  Elizabeth looked up.  "That man on the beach… I've not seen ye so…violent, before!"  Anamaria laughed as Elizabeth went slightly pink.

            "Oh….I knew him was all…"

            "_Knew_ him?"  Anamaria's eyes went wide, and Elizabeth blushed profusely.

            "Not like that…! He was just Norrington's little crony, is all.  His gillettte."

            "Ah…"

            "Yes."  She nodded.  "I never was too fond of the man.  However, I didn't even notice it was him through his disguise until you had him crying mercy…"

            Anamaria just grinned broadly.  "We'll make a pirate out of ye yet, Lizzie.  We'll make a pirate out of ye yet."


	9. Deceitfulness and Suavity

A/N: A quick note… I owe the title of this chapter to a certain musical. Any guesses as to which musical? There's also a reference to a famous poem in there, too. Any one guess that one? n_n' 

**Pirates of the Caribbean : _The Wrath of Cortez  
_Ch. 9 – **Deceitfulness and Suavity

-------

            It was some time late into the next day when Elizabeth was startled by a loud, booming knock on her door.  She quickly rose to answer, but before she could, Anamaria poked her head in.

            "Ye'r wanted on deck, lass!"  She quickly started back up the stairs, Elizabeth following closely after.  Mandie soon joined the two on deck, where Jack and Bootstrap were waiting.

            "Elizabeth," Jack began.  "Who was your mother?"  Elizabeth let out a small gasp, Bootstrap shaking his head at the same time.  "Ye've got t'tell us, luv!  We need ter know!"  Jack persisted, but Elizabeth cast her gaze downward.

            "Her Lady, Mary Keaton."  Jack arched an eyebrow.

            "Th' same Mary Keaton who owns half of London?"

            "Only about an eighth of London, actually…"  Jack's eyes dazzled, but Elizabeth only looked ashamed.

            "Ye still speak to 'er?"  Bootstrap chimed in.

            "Aye…she's sent a letter on occasion. May…I inquire as to why?"

            "Elizabeth," Jack leaned up against a mast as he spoke.  "We have reason to believe that your mother has one of the gold pieces we're after."

            "But…that's impossible!"

            "So it would seem," Bootstrap began.  "But when I was on a ship some time ago, I slipped one of the thirds into a chest of gold…I chest I believe belonged to your mother."  Elizabeth shook her head.

            "But…no!  My mother swore upon her life that she'd never leave England!  And I would have gotten a letter regarding it, if she even ever did…"

"William!" Jack suddenly interjected. "Where'd that ship dock?"  Bootstrap rubbed his head in thought.

"Some God Forsaken spit of an island…Grenadine, methinks."

"Anamaria!" Jack clasped his hands together.  "Set our course!  Miss Hannet and I need to have a little chat, in the mean time…and Elizabeth?" He slid an arm around Mandie's shoulders as Elizabeth glanced up. "Ye'll stick with ol' Bootstrap here an' tend to the rigging whilst I'm below deck." The two nodded.

Jack and Mandie headed down to Jack's private quarters, Jack relaxing in an armchair and Mandie on the bed.  Mandie leaned back on her elbows, watching Jack. The captain gazed over at her a long moment before speaking.

"'eard from yer sister lately?"  Mandie's eyes narrowed.

"Jack-"

"Listen, luv!" He rose, moving over to the bed beside Mandie. "'twas only a question!"

"A nosy one!"

"If ye say so…"

"Hmph."  She scooted back so she was leaning against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "And the las' time we spoke was months ago, at th'least."

"Ah…an'…what kinda treasure's she after now?"

"JACK SPARROW!"

"WOT?!"

"For the last time, I am _not_ your little spy!"  She rose and started for the door, Jack following close behind.

"Aw, wait, luv!  C'mon…I din'n mean it like that!"  Mandie turned back around abruptly, causing Jack to practically barrel into her.

"Let me get one thing straight, Jack.  I am here because it pays- in both gold and pleasure.  I am _not_ here to tip ye off so ye can go swipe me sister's booty!"  Upon noting the expression on Jacks face, Mandie scowled, pointing a finger square between his eyes. "An' I mean her treasure, not her derrière!" 

Jack snickered, taking the opportunity to slide an arm around Mandie's waist. "Whatever ye say, luv."  Mandie slid her arms around Jack's neck.

"And I am _not_ your wench, Jack Sparrow."

"Ye keep thinkin' that, Mandra-"  Mandie pulled back to slap him, but before she could, Mr. Cotton's parrot came swooping over them, calling loudly.

"EARP! LAND AHOY!"  Mandie shot a glare at Jack, before starting out into the hall and up the stairs in a huff, Jack following close behind and snickering to himself.

Sure enough, the island of Grenadine lay on the horizon, fading into the ocean as a thin strip of sand.  "Aha!" Jack said, joining Anamaria at the wheel.  "And so we _were_ as close as I thought. 'Ow long till port?"

"Not all tha' long. A few hours, 't least."

"Ah…good good!"  He paused. Cocking his head sideways slightly, he listened to the vague traces of an argument from the other side of the deck.

"You… you don't even know me!" Elizabeth's voice.

"Aye! Tis why I'm askin'! Jus' watchin' out for me son's well being…"

"Mister Turner, my previous consorts are of no business to you!"

"Sorry, lass!"  As Jack moved around to watch the two,  he witnessed Elizabeth rising on her toes, pointing her finger at Bootstrap, inches away from his face.

"Don't call me lass."  Bootstrap went to grab her wrist, but she smacked his hand away, hard. "Savvy?"

"As I thought…not a lass, but a wench, like your-"

As if on cue, Jack swaggered over, clapping a hand on Bootstrap's shoulder.  "William! Mind if I borrow you a moment? Oh good!"  He forcefully pulled Bootstrap away from Elizabeth, dragging him behind one of the sails.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?! No. Don't answer that.  Now listen 'ere, savvy? You don't lay a hand on Elizabeth.  You're brash, Turner, try not t'let it get t'ye, an' don't do anything stupid."

Bootstrap scoffed, glaring at Jack before speaking with utmost sarcasm. "Aye aye, _Captain_."  He turned and stalked off, leaving Jack behind to imitate him in a rather frivolous manner.

Some time later, however, they finally docked in the water just off the small coast of Grenadine.  Jack assembled the crew on deck, walking down the line. "Anamaria, Bootstrap…hmmm..."  He stopped when he got to Mandie, studying her over and responding to her most cynical expression with a grin. "Ah…and the wench.  You may accompany myself and Mrs. Turner ashore.  The rest of ye scallywags may come and go as ye please until we return, since yer not but a bunch of dishonest scum anyway. An' a dishonest man ye can always trust t'be-"

"Can we jus' get on with this already?!"  Mandie rolled her eyes at Jack, brushing past him and sliding into the small lifeboat as he arched an eyebrow. It took him a moment before he spoke once more.

"Well, do as the woman says!"  He made a slight waving motion before joining Mandie in the boat once more.

After an uneventful row to shore, the crew hopped onto the dock.  With Jack leading the way, they soon found the boathouse.  With much ruckus, they all managed to slide in, Anamaria and Bootstrap bickering the whole time.  Jack sauntered up to the counter, drumming a hand on the desk. 

"Hello!" He cheerfully greeted the bookkeeper.  "I have a name and a pocket full of gold. Do you have an answer?"

The bookkeeper grinned. "Well I can most certaintly find one for you, sir!"

"Ah, good.  There was a ship that came in some many days ago…" He thought, before Bootstrap filled in for Jack.

"Try six or so fortnights back, mate."

"Ah! Right! Six or so fortnights ago. The...the…" He fiddled for the answer yet again, giving Bootstrap yet another opportunity to speak up.

"The _Annabel Lee_, out of London, England."

"Right."

The bookkeeper scanned through one of his logs, picking it out. "Ah, yes…that one did come in.  Anything in particular you wish to know about it?" He pulled out one of the registry books, flipping through it for the information on the _Annabel Lee._

"Aye. Have ye down anythin' on a miss Mary Keaton?" The bookkeeper scanned once more before nodding.

"Ah, aye. Right here."

"Well, where is she now?" Jack arched an eyebrow as the bookkeeper hesitated.  
            "Eh…"

Jack gave him the evil eye, paired with an expression that clearly said he would dice the man to bits if he didn't get an answer.  
            "It says here…St. Pierre's Cemetary…she died just before the ship reached these waters."


	10. Sinners

**A/N:** Yes, I'm not sure if anyone guessed it, but I know Allie pointed it out to me. The last chapter title came from the musical _Cats_. ^_^  
  
And, for this chapter, sorry it's so short, but hey. It's one of those happy teaser chapters that you know you love. ^_^ Mmmmm…teasers.

And, eh, this chapter's a bit smutty. Just a bit. Sorry. For those of you who like it, yes, there will be a bit more. For those who don't…sorry. ^^;

--------------

  
  
**_Pirates of the Caribbean : The Wrath of Cortez  
_Chapter 10 – **Sinners

--------------

Will awoke the next morning in a daze.  He was in the Captain's quarters, but why…?  As he glanced over to see Amien beside him, he suddenly remembered everything he wished he had forgotten.  Yesterday Amien had attempted to seduce him – and had done a damn good job of it, too.  It hadn't taken her long to convince him that Elizabeth was a whore…

Elizabeth. God, the very thought of her made him sick to his stomach.  Why had she betrayed him? No, why had _he_ betray _her_?  For all he knew, Amien had lied.  But he knew parts of it were true… he had met Mary Keaton, once upon a time in London.  His own mother was good friends with her.  So at least that much was true, and Will had more than just Amiens word to go by.

But Amien's word, for the most part, had been reliable thus far.  Everything she'd promised him, she'd followed up with.  And yet,  he still couldn't erase Jack's words from his mind – "_It's the honest ones you have to watch out for."_

He moved to slide out of the lavish bed, but he almost immediately felt Amien's hand on his, which was quickly followed by the soft brush of her ebony hair on his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, love?" She whispered.  Will was torn.  He loved Elizabeth, truly.  But he was here, now, and Amien was so beautiful.  "The sun is just barely up over the horizon…"  Will took a deep breath.  Would she make him walk the plank if he refused to make love to her? He decided it was easiest – and smartest – just to givein.  Besides, Elizabeth would never have to know…

However,  he was going to make the best of this.  He gently kissed her neck, pausing momentarily to speak softly. "What do you want with me, Amien?"

She smirked. "You know what I want."

"No, I don't."

Amien lifted her head, and in a moment she was on top of Will, pinning his shoulders to the bed.  She strattled his thighs, glaring into his eyes as she spoke.

"Let me get one thing straight, William.  I know what I want and how to get it, neither of which is your business.  Besides…" Her mouth twisted into a wry smile.  "Though you shall prove detrimental to this trip, you are _excellent _for the 'pleasure' part of our voyage."

"And so I'm just here to please you?"

"Now he's catching on…" She bent forward, still holding him down as she ran her hands along his chest and kissed him deeply.  Will kissed her back momentarily, then stopped.

"Elizabeth shall come for me.  She and Jack will-" He froze.  Amien had pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere and pressed it to his neck, the cold metal flat against his chin.

"You will stay here, with me. I need you…"

"I have a wife!"

"Whom you've already cheated." Will's expression fell, she was right.  "Besides, ye'll prove useful soon enough, and if ye don't…" She turned the knife so it was gently pushing into his skin, just enough to form a thin line of blood. Her face twisted into an innocent expression, and her lips a sweet smile.  "Then I shall just have to have my darling sister take care of dear Elizabeth for me."

"Don't you dare hurt her!"  Will moved to rise, but it only made the knife dig further into his flesh. "Don't you dare…"

Amien lowered herself once more, so that their noses were almost touching. "Give me one reason why."

"Because I love her!"  As he let out a heavy sigh, memories of the past year came flooding back.  
              
            "_How far would you go to save her?"_ Jack had said.  
            _"I'd die for her."_

Will remembered his answer perfectly, feeling as if he'd only said it yesterday.  And yet… did he really have the courage to trade his own life in exchange for Elizabeth?  Here he was, a knife to his throat, and a beautiful girl threatening to kill him.  The perfect opportunity to prove himself, and he couldn't bring himself to do it, to die for her…

"You love her?" Amien's expression was skeptical. "You expect me to turn up an opportunity like this because you _love_ her?" She pressed the knife a little harder, but kissed him oftly, almost as if to contradict the blood that was showing on his neck.  "Killing William Turner's son…I'd be famous." She used her free hand to gently trace his jawline, smirking slightly. "Just think…I'd be known across the Caribbean, and you wouldn't have to worry about cheating on your darling Elizabeth…"

Will took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in his neck. "Fine."

Amien's expression suddenly lightened, as she was obviously pleased.  "I can kill ye, then?"

"No."  Will shut his eyes.  "I will stay with you."

Amien's girlish smile twisted into a wicked grin as she pulled the knife away.  "Excellent, my love…" She placed the knife on the nightstand before sliding back slightly, still straddling his body, and gently ran both hands down his chest.  "Positively excellent…"


End file.
